Serenity's Surprise
by drgn mstr knght
Summary: Sweet Serenity surprises her brother when she comes out as Kaiba's fangirl. It turns out that they both kind of have a crush on eachother. When that crush grows into something more tangible, what will the consequences be to the lives of these young lovers? Let's find out! SilentShipping Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Staring at his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seto grinned. The dog would pay for all the times that he had interupted the CEO of Japan's largest corporation. There would be no doubt.  
The security cameras caught Joey Wheeler entering the Kaiba Corp headquarters with a stupid grin on his face with his sister behind him. It was time for Seto to wipe that grin off his face.  
There was one thing that caught his mind off guard, how stunningly beautiful Serenity Wheeler looked at that moment. Having that face cheering for his opponent would be a distraction for sure.  
_**Breathe**_, Seto told himself, _**she is just a girl. Gozzoborro would have had your ass for thinking like this.**_  
Soon Joey and Serenity entered Seto's office. Seto turned on his duel disk as Joey did the same. Alright! Seto thought as he looked at his hand.  
**"I activate Ancient Rules to special summon, Blue-White Dragon, then I summon Kaibaman. I activate Kaibaman's special ability. By releasing him I special summon a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."** Kaiba said as the holographic projections of two Blue-Eyes White Dragons took the field.  
Surprising both of them, Serenity said, "Nice move, Seto, now my brother will have to fend off two Blue Eyes!"  
"Since when did you turn into Kaiba's fan-girl, Ren?" Joey asked with surprise latent in his voice.  
"Since none of your business, Joey. This is exactly why I never told you. That compliment to Seto's move slipped out, so now you know. What are you going to do about it Joseph Wheeler?" Serenity asked.  
Joey turned to Kaiba, "I am going to kick your ass to win back my sister's respect. **It's my move! I activate my own Ancient Rules to special summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon. Then I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick. I activate his special ability. By releasing him I can special summon a second Red Eyes B. Dragon. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn,"** Joey said as the holographic projections of two Red-Eyes B. Dragons took the field.  
Serenity laughed, "Really Joey, do you think your Red-Eyes can ever match Blue-Eyes? Gilfried the Lightning is your only chance!"  
"Damn it Ren, don't you think I know that?" Joey asked, still suprised that his sister was on his opponent's side. She shrugged and turned her head towards Seto.  
"I think this duel is a waste of time, but lets get this thing over with," Serenity said impatiently. Seto grinned.  
In his second turn, Seto fusion summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. One Red-Eyes down, and Joey lost almost half of his life points. Joey couldn't do anything for his second turn. Seto took out his second Red-Eyes and left him practically on life support. With his second attack, Seto won. Serenity cheered and ran up to him.  
"You did better than I expected Seto! Usually, you have to take him out with your crush card. The way you summoned two Blue-Eyes in one turn was amazing!" she said.  
Seto tried to listen to her compliments, but he was distracted by having her this close to him. He said, "Mutt, you go home. Serenity, come with me."  
Serenity followed him, suprised that he had even noticed her beyond her flip-flop in cheering.  
Seto led her to his inner office. There, he motioned for her to sit with him on a leather couch. "I really owe you," Kaiba said, "It was your cheering that helped me keep a clear head and pulverize the mutt. If you had been cheering for him like usual, it would have been a huge distraction. You have grown into a beautiful young lady, since I last saw you."  
She blushed. "Do you really think so, Seto?" she asked.  
"Yes I do," he said, "You are quite attractive, Serenity." She blushed even redder. Staring into his eyes, she soon lost all sanity. She brought her face five inches from his, waiting to see if he closed the distance. He did. (to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Seto was breathing hard. He did not expect to ever make out with the mutt's sister, but here he was. The mutt would throw a fit, but that was no concern to him. All he was concerned about was how his brother would feel about it. Every time he thought about breaking the kiss, Serenity would make a soft moan, which would stop that thought cold. He felt like this was his first kiss. Of course, there had been staged ones for the benefit of the media, but that had been nothing like this.  
He remembered Gozzoborro saying, "Love is for the weak." Seto now knew that that had been a filthy lie. He had never felt stronger than he did now. All those years, he had believed Gozzoborro's lie.  
He broke the kiss to catch a breath, and looked Serenity in the eye. "I think I love you," he said.  
That shocked Serenity. "So you are capable of love?" she asked.  
"I don't know, sure feels like it, from what I've heard," he replied with the first genuine smile he had ever given anyone besides Mokuba.  
Serenity gave him a hug and said, "I think I love you too." That made him grin. He hugged her back passionately.  
"Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" asked Seto. He would love to show her his latest dueling technology, but first he would need her to know how to play the game.  
"Yes, but I'm not any good with my deck. I demolish Joey when I borrow Yugi's deck," she said.  
"Can I see your deck?" Seto asked.  
"Sure," Serenity replied. She took her deck out of her purse and handed it to him.  
Kaiba looked through the cards in her deck frowning. "Did these cards come from the mutt?" he asked.  
"No," she giggled, "They came from the Ultra Trix booster pack series." His frown deepened.  
"Anyone ever tell you not to rely on a fancy series, Serenity?" he asked. She hangs arround world class duelists. It didn't make sense for her not to know how marketing tricks for card packs can screw you.  
"My brother did, but Atem told me to rely on the heart of the cards, and I felt these calling to me," she explained.  
"I'm not saying they're bad cards, they actually are quite decent, but a deck of only decent cards doesn't beat the ones like mine and Yugi's, or even the mutt's." he said.  
"What can I do?" Serenity asked.  
"Let me see," Kaiba said, checking the Kaiba Corp card directory. He decided it was the best bet to give her Blue-Eyes, Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Red-Eyes, Summoned Skull, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, Vorse Raider, Beaver Warrior, the pieces of exodia, Gaia the Dragon Champion, Dark Paladin, B. Skull Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon for monsters. She already had great Magic and Trap cards.  
She gasped as she saw what her deck had become. "Thank you so much Seto, this deck is perfect, and the heart of these cards call to me more than they ever did before!" she said. She gave him a crushing thank-you hug.  
He reached into his briefcase and found his latest Prototype duel disk. He had Serenity hold out her left arm so he could strap it to that arm. He showed Serenity how to operate the duel disk including where to load her deck.

A/N I'd love for some feedback on what I am doing here. Am I going to fast or slow? Am I actually doing anything productive here? Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It's time for Serenity to kick some ass.

I love her deck, it goes way beyond anything

the creators of the show ever imagined!

I just figured, Kaiba, the CEO of a multibillion dollar

corporation dedicated to duel monsters technology

could get her the cards needed to complete this badass deck.

Serenity couldn't believe how generous Seto was being for her, those cards

would cost a fortune! Seto didn't even seem concerned or reluctant about

giving them to her.

She thought about what she could do to even the score, but the only thing

that came to mind frightened her. **Jesus, **she thought, **should I?** She knew

that if she did that, there was no way she could ever reneg. To do so would

on some levels, be impossble, but on others be against her moral

sensibilities. Not that doing that this early wasn't on the edge, but did she

seriously like Seto enough to give him her sacred honor? The answer was

yes, and that's what scared her.

**Early?** she thought, **What, am I going to wait until I'm thirty? I want **

**Seto! Sure, our first kiss was only moments ago, but we've been **

**aquianted since high school. I know that I will be stuck with him **

**forever, but is that such a bad thing?**

Seto interupted her thoughts with another kiss. **That's it, **she thought, **I'm**

**screwed. There is no way I'm gonna talk myself out of this.**

She kissed back with force, ready to give it all to the man of her dreams.

A/N Yes, they're about to have sex, if you're wondering. I'm just not

sure about how I'm going to write it. I want to write a sex scene, but

the only kind of sex scene I can come up with is too obscene for the

T-rating in my opinion. PM me some examples of a good T-rated sex

scene for this story. I think I'll use the one I like best, if you'll give me

permission of course.


	4. Sex Scene

As if he could read Serenity's mind, Seto lowered her to the floor gently. He gave her inviting smile an

inquisitive look. She nodded.

He said, "Do you care about that dress?"

"Not particularly," she answered. Joey likes it, she herself is not too fond of it. All the while, her

heart fluttered at the thought of what he must be planning to do.

"Good," Seto said as he reached for the seams.

RIP, the dress tore from the pressure of his impatient hands. That would piss Joey off, but

Serenity couldn't give a shit about that.

She felt embarrassed that she hadn't put on more attractive undergarments this morning;

however. it was Seto's turn not to give a shit about something! All he cared about was making

love to the girl of what would have been his dreams if he had been wise enough not to listen to his

asshole stepfather's rantings.

Seto promptly removed Serenity's undergarments (which she still thought were not worthy of

being removed by someone as magnificent as he).

Seto observed the dampness of her lovely flower. It reminded her of an actual flower after a light

rain, but he planned to bring the flood promptly.

For now he would shift his focus to observing her bossom. It is indeed lovely, but her pulled on his

hair, guiding him upward. To show his slight annoyance at being interrupted, he nicked one of her

nipples with his teeth as she pulled him up to her face.

"For pete's sake, Seto Kaiba, stop wasting time and screw me senseless," Serenity demanded, "It

may be my first time, but I'm not gonna break, at least not physically."

Feeling it best to comply, he gave in to her desires, and by doing so, he fullfilled deep desires of

his own.

A/N I'm gonna stop there. If you were hoping for more, don't fret! After this and another fanfic I'm

working on, I plan to write an M-rated fic that I think I'll call: Fifty Shades of SilentShipping

As always, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Love and (wtf)

A/N

Serenity: You made me look like a complete whore!

DMK: No I didn't, a whore would never manage to get in bed with Seto Kaiba.

Serenity: Fair point...

Seto: So I see it's time for another chapter, that's fine with me as long as there's more silentshipping!

Joey: Hell no, I've had enough of you touching my sister, moneybags.

Seto: Shut it mutt!

DMK: Both of you shut it or I'll put in some Puppyshipping!

Seto and Joey: Ew!

Tea: Where do I come in, hardly anyone seems to want to do Sideshipping or Azureshipping!

DMK: I agree that Sideshipping is underrated, but there's plenty of Azureshipping out there for it to thrive without my help!

Tea (looks at Serenity lustfully): So that means you'll put some Sideshipping in?

DMK: Probably not in this story, its a little to late to change this story's focus. The reader's are going to have to live with Silentshipping for now. Besides, I love Silentshipping!

Serenity: Be sure to review so that DMK doesn't turn me into a lesbian whore for her own amusement!

Evil Mistress: Thank you very much!

Chapter 5: Love and (wtf)

Serenity woke up next to a sleeping Seto Kaiba.

She watched him sleep until she noticed the laptop on the couch.

Quietly, she turned on the laptop and found the files to his latest dueling software.

Dispite the complex nature of his formulas, this Computer Science major found them unbelievably

simple. She skimed through his programming, fixing the errors that she could find.

x^ 2-F3^n^k+3nik'ght^2.3^hell^bewd^dmg^dm^bb^vl^vd^td^hd^fd^fu^t6y+[disclaimer: this code

is a work of fiction and I have no idea if it does anything or what it does]86^hg^sdm^swm^dmk^fgr

^fgr6^*(g-h)*8^678?fus45^dtg67^nme^3=gmgbn+gjgtm8^fsrhg^7685,+gmt47^gm^gh^fhg^5756^g

ht56 $%fdjgd^dfj556ghdf4564hne^&*(_uhgejt4trt4t4546kd4646hg_)fjtg^FJjdj667{549u3459}8*(*)

*8fjgjhnp^&*(%^9^8)*8&%^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\bjndfklg/./..,gh756778ru87858io7567g .,,.534534

fsd5345555fst3563456346djio53453453pf^^&dfh6346546gsd54654654fog54654vn*(*gj35345kh*)

gg4234234h234234df23423423g542354235r55235nerbnfg2 5235235423534t534sdhfsduio42342

3489675782^&*^*(&()gherghsbgop&*^*(&)&weifhsdfjs89245723895y7-5805729034582=

057349573455734958346589024750934752385902384230tg hfver8g35weuioty34960857234gyyh

er89pgy3gy89eryt89z&*(F&&*)S*-0y6893uy6835er0ghw89 7-67ZX*)&V^4hyueripghwesdfjilbetjjhpyhj35y=04-9h46in4i]9-4h6-yi24uy=2y25uj9-h8054uyj460uyh-4uy846uy9046yh802469-hu-t94 93yh45ugy935-griopfgwrjseiopfgyher9-y4tu93gjerio0g hy60345ui024[gjeriopvbhs98gvher0at34u-tu23wh0wer89 w3509pthioerh890gyt902tu3-6it349-h[g0uygh-uyi=2460yi3u69-guy =40erghikr0thkrt-0hj46-y6925to35-=gethgit4uh0jyi8to9=-3-ti5uyjger9-gjwer-0ty35=uy82=-9i5-gyiobhet-0uh3592450o34-5gh24uito92502350tyi95 4uy3t5i924=-0t=-249568tgui34tgkje59-uy35ym8 -035j90gujer-0gjkwrgvp[keropbhjrth0u543=go9er=-gikepbhojrtjh90uh34tgi=-rgoer[-t0hiy5g[rjketiopjh359-uity=346oty=0]j4-6,8 =2[=0huj356=0y895mh[0ergj4y=90m7v590 hdj[gj, n-9825m-3j[roguhvm, egopj,ldg9;p86yc5m0upojv9085rmtcgujt4iwh9cf54mct09 u rjm,ocemfucg,[uy2589cy6tpgw4uymw-4,x7[3-fupwr,phw4 689-ycrstioghw46yfcm,5t90uopwe4gj-389898989cf,24y8 90e5tupgot4jhwtu9349-g4c5,y-4689cuy,34,t90xu,54y-u 4689-4689-4689-4689-uyc54m c89c89xty-4m,gh8cvm54g8-g8-mt7ggcm g85-,x8y7895my7589h,gyt7u4y2780mcx4690,g45gu902ymc bt5780gyv893;wef9-q4mdyx0g5y,093gym54guyx,5454yg89 ,t02c45xg90m54yg89-x24y,g90t84y0,8097yut04u0290ty, 452t8907,y3490t7u429-u2349082390ru3498ty54m2g90xu, 5y89tfy0349u230894085934uyt894hteuiowrio4389057y4q ty0dm89c0g,yf3489fhpwyoqctnxm89-40tvukocqtnm e90xy24ptdf8j2mzsu8x9p r92j7xz,09uenw89dymg8ovwnqdzm08xy9d8xc67wgymerm9p7 ye7r89f0y234g7940q4xrm,9ucoccchicgdknwe9xyoigh90r7 8tye8fqe7igomeru3f789fy9we8as6ery87oxm90ze8dolhweu ioqme0uoji357890ru7efio3yt89703 wyp?GY*)M24389weuy7t3578t90tufgwrio24j0cm7 g0e5r9pgji5myh895eut904y,956374t5uopje50ityewymo6c ,x5389g0 gggggggtu,094-3gj89c u0ct924,pef8hhhhhoxt03uyem0 gbi56kym7tu3490tgut8ocm x-t89rgv6cy8xu9y6oc8442t,0h2y2y2yufuf348fweu90ggy8 pcm 9ery8dffr8xfg9y,c489 teyg45t89-utg7359-359-359-359-359-t27kdy489t7uf490 tu2g8ttgu34-89tu759-84239t5uy489y-k8ty54g7um[4 y80g735u90tc35y 0t93578t539-y80 y80 y80 y80 y80 3tu7359-t8t83490ty 53uy89tu84903tu75ym89-c g0583g4u4rt90g854ytg9-p24eit89 24mh9p8et67yg549puy30tu79y54 t02489tu735y90gu359- ygu 3590yu90tu3524890t2- c2495y0tgber8909guy h3r80g 890gy905perghoieryhg8o0rty3490ty 3g-59guetpigheriopgrhwiogherogy 2py803g4 pirqgy t46p034olygh wiqepty9gy3468py9pyhrg79p 4ghi0000tb4pg[ etht0uh3560 yy9082095y htepragh-e5teetjh0qw4gt79f24ni-tye5189py6250fg835o pyh[-w480gq3pbjh5uy89p34=-4h=-itkfgwb tq4y=9-ujhgolyuyhjm3[4ptgk4a[  
mn jhikgyo54uj256-33otg5lj

When Seto stirred, he found Serenity mercillessly editing his software. He could not believe how

fast she could work. By the time he even managed to hull himself up to look at what she was

doing, she was done. She had simplified his formulas to make the program run faster and fixed

several errors.

"Serenity dear, you are full of mysteries," he chuckled.

"I loaded the improved program on to our duel disks to save you the trouble," she informed him.

Seto lifted her up into his arms. It was time for them both to take the day off. They would find Yugi

and the mutt and challenge them to a duel. But first, they would warm up their duel decks.

Serenity and Seto showed off their holographic images of Blue-Eyes to whosoever happened to

be walking by. Tbe graphics were greatly improved, earning sigh after sigh of awe. The projection

of the Dark Magician was most familiar to Serenity, since she had used Yugi's deck so many

times to kick Joey's ass.

It grew time to head over to Solomon Mouto's shop. When they got there, Solomon greeted

Serenity and gave Seto an evil look, probably for the time Seto had ripped up his most prized

card. It was only temporary, as Solomon is friendly by nature. Seto gave Yugi a look that said,

"It is time to duel."

A/N

Seto: aw, Serenity and I really wanted to kick their asses this chapter!

DMK: Be patient, or I really will put Puppyshipping in the next chapter!

Seto and Joey: ew, stop it!

DMK: That's what I thought.

Serenity: Review please. Drgn Mstr Knght does not own Yugioh or any of its characters, only the plot of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Seto: You're NOT going to put puppyshipping in this chapter, are you?

Drgn Mstr Knght: No way, puppyshipping is just wrong on so many levels!

Seto: Phew, I thought you were really going to do it, you seemed so serious!

DMK: I will do it just to spite you if you don't get me more reviews!

Joey: eeeeeee! Please read and review so I don't have to...

Serenity: Tea's coming to visit this chapter, so read and review so DMK doesn't  
do that to me! Sideshipping, really!

DMK: Your loss, sideshipping is great! This story; however, is based on  
silentshipping, so I'd really have to be mad to do that.

Seto: You heard that mutt, you better not do anything stupid.

Joey: Hey!

Serenity: Seto's right Joey, stop being an ass!

*I'm using manga names this chapter: Joey-Jonouchi Serenity-Shizuka Tea-Anzu

To Evil Mistress: Thanks for the consistant support, I appreciate it!

It's about a month since the relationship between Shizuka and Seto kicked into

gear, and they had explored the entire mansion (even though it was more of a

tour, since Kaiba knew where everything was but just pretended ignorance).

Shizuka misses her friends dearly. She voices her distress to Seto, and he just

tells her to invite one of her friends over. Shizuka nods and leaves the room to

call her friend Anzu.

Anzu says, "Hello?"

"Anzu!" Shizuka almost cries.

"Shizuka!" Anzu cries, "It's been so long. What's been holding you up."

"Just exploring the largest mansion in Japan with it's owner, while he won't tell

me where anything is and just plays ignorant to be funny," Shizuka explains.

"At Kaiba's I see," Anzu guesses.

"Yep," Shizuka confirms,"Hey, Seto said I could invite a friend over, you wanna

come!"

"Absolutely," Anzu exclaims, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Bring the spa kit, I'm gonna see if Seto wants a manipedi," Shizuka says, half-

teasing. For all she knows, Seto could want one, but she doubted it. It's more of

a girl thing. Though rich CEOs are sometimes known to have their nails done, so

it could be a possibility.

"See you in a few!" Anzu squeels with excitement.

Shizuka becomes frantic "I've gotta get on something more respectable on

before Anzu shows up."

She runs all the way to Seto's walk-in closet, finding the section that is now

devoted to her. She found a pair of Artfully faded blue-jeans and a white blouse.

Shizuka quickly changes, then calls Roland to get her a pair of shoes from her

new shoe room. She still can't comprehend how a guy could be rich enough

to devote an entire room to housing his girlfriends shoes. When she asked Kaiba

about it, he shrugged and said, "If need be, I could devote an entire building, city,

or country to you."

When Roland shows up with a pair of tennis shoes in one hand and a pair of

heels in his other, she quickly chooses the tennis shoes.

With the shoes on, she runs to Seto and asks him how she looks.

Instead of an answer, she gets a lingering kiss which she takes to mean

"yes".

Roland opens the front door and Anzu steps in with a glowing smile on her

face. She gives Shizuka a big hug and they sit down to watch a horror movie

marathon with Seto and Mokuba.


End file.
